Restraining devices such as handcuffs and leg shackles are well known in the art. Such devices are typically placed around the wrists or ankles of individuals to limit their movement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,731 illustrates handcuffs with an improved double lock assembly in which the handcuff with conventional pivotal cheek and jaw assembly has a spring element which double locks the handcuff. Additionally, the handcuff has an improved and simplified pivotal mounting for the locking bolt. The double locking feature is designed to prevent the jaw assembly from either tightening or loosening on the individual's wrist after they have been restrained. However, some restrained individuals will try to pick the handcuff lock, or to conceal a real or improvised handcuff key to facilitate their escape.